


The Student Becomes the Master

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Symmetra teaches you a few dance moves.





	The Student Becomes the Master

“The movements are very precise yet fluid. Watch me,” Satya instructed. She shook herself, loosening her rigid posture in preparation, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she opened them she seemed to switch to a whole new person. She was still as focused as ever, however she was getting lost in the music rather than geometry.

You were fixated on her. Yeah, you probably should be paying attention to how she was executing the moves like she had instructed, but you couldn’t help but watch her face. How happy she looked when she danced. A woman who was so focused on the future partaking in such traditional dance. She never ceased to amaze, even though she regarded what she did as quite simple. You were just hoping that you wouldn’t disappoint here too much when it came to your turn to try it. There was just so much going on. Legs, arms, fingers, hips… All moving at once in a mesmerising performance. You were still staring, mouth agape, when she came to a halt. A loud clap made you jump and stand to attention.

“Your turn,” Symmetra sang, grabbing your hand and pulling you to the centre of the room. She stood back to give you space, but her fingers lingered for as long as possible before totally releasing your hand. You took a calming breath and began to dance…

You refused to look at her the entire time for fear she would mock you. And besides, it was best you focus on your movements than be distracted by her. When you came to a stop you were expecting laughter, not the rapid applause. You looked up to see Satya beaming as she clapped.

“Wonderful, my dear,” she sighed, grabbing your hands and pulling you closer to deliver a kiss to either cheek. “Simply wonderful.”

You didn’t have time to reveal in the praise when she quickly moved on.

“Now what I am about to show you is tricky so pay close attention,” she ordered, before launching into new moves. When she finished you wasted no time in beginning to copy her, now encouraged by her previous praise.

“Do not worry if you cannot master it. It takes some dancers years to-“

“Like this?” you interrupted.

Satya spun around to find you perfectly replicating the moves. Her smile dropped and she went bright red. She knew she should be happy for you, proud even, yet she couldn’t help the pang of jealousy in her.

“Yes that’s…not bad,” she replied quietly.

“Well I have the best teacher to thank,” you told her, extending a hand as you continued dancing. Her jealousy melted away and she took your hand and joined you, deciding it better that she shared her passion than be bitterly protective of it.


End file.
